Vous le Valez Bien (You're Worth It)
by Chanty420
Summary: When a certain circumstance arrived, Combeferre doesn't think he's worth it anymore. Will the Amis be able to mend him together again, and show him that he is indeed worth it? Modern AU. T for certain reasons. Dedicated to Eternity sword.
1. Chapter 1

**Vous le Valez Bien (You're Worth It)**

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back with a new fic. This fic is dedicated to Eternity sword. Sarahbob gave me some ideas on how to do this first chapter as well:) I hope you guys can review and tell me what you think, I'd really like to know! If no one reviews or follows in a week, I'll put this thing down, so I hope you guys can follow and review, I mean, I'm not desperate, but I need some motivation. Okay, now on with the first chapter:**

Combeferre woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He slowly sat up and checked the time: 6:45 AM. It wasn't that bad of a start of his day, though he'd doubt it that him waking up at this time would help anyway. So instead, he stood up and headed to shower.

_Approximately 10 minutes later….._

Combeferre headed to the kitchen for some breakfast, and slightly smiled when he saw that his two roommates, Enjolras and Courfeyrac, were already there.

"Good morning, 'Ferre." Courfeyrac greeted, making Enjolras look up from the book that he was reading and greet Combeferre as well.

"Good morning as well. What time do your classes start?" Combeferre asked.

"Well, law school doesn't open until 10:00 AM, so around 10 I guess." Courfeyrac responded, making Combeferre nod.

"And you?" Enjolras asked this time.

"Well, mine starts at 7:45, so I have to leave soon."

After saying this, Combeferre sat on the remaining empty chair and ate his already prepared toast and drank his orange juice, courtesy of Courfeyrac of course.

"Oh, here he comes again. The med student who can't even keep a patient alive." A boy named Anthony sneered once he saw Combeferre enter the room.

"Oh, hello Etienne. I'm surprised that you're still here in school alive. I would've thought that the parents of the child who _you _were supposed to keep alive, but couldn't, would've killed you already." Another man said, making his friend group including Anthony laugh, and also making Combeferre sigh in frustration, he _really _didn't need this right now. He's been mourning over his former patient, a thirteen year old girl, who had died under _his _care two days ago. And he really didn't want to think about what he should've done instead.

And ever since word came to the medical students, they started to torture him mentally, making him not wanting to go to school anymore. He knew that he could've done better to keep that patient alive, but he also knew that if this was really her time to leave this world, even as a young girl, then she had to. But Combeferre guessed that none of the other students even _thought_ of that….well maybe except for Joly, who when he heard about the loss, reassured him that he did try his best to keep the patient alive.

_If only Joly would have the same classes as me, I would at least have someone who wouldn't be talking about the incident. _Combeferre muttered to himself while sighing.

And this was just the beginning of his day…

Combeferre sighed in relief when he heard the bell ring, signaling it to be his time to finally end his classes for the day. His day was totally horrible and exhausting. Not only did he earn more rude and mean comments from other people in his class, but also the other teachers started to reinforce it as well.

'_Are you sure I can trust you, Etienne? I mean, I'm not so sure after that loss of yours.'_

'_Didn't I teach you on how to do your best on keeping your patient alive? What on earth happened last Saturday?!'_

'_You're not the right person to pick, I mean, after what you've done.'_

Combeferre simply shook his head, hoping to get those words out of his head even for a little while.

He managed to smile a little when he realized that he had a day off from the hospital. Though now he didn't even know if it was only for this day, or for the rest of his life because of the incident.

"Hey, 'Ferre." Joly said, making Combeferre stop walking and turn around to face the other man.

"Hello, Joly." He said, giving him a sad smile, and making Joly frown in concern.

"What went wrong today? Did they keep bugging you about the incident?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

Combeferre's eyes widened a bit when he was able to process what Joly said.

"N-no, not really." He stammered, although he knew that that answer wouldn't help get Joly's concern get out of the way.

"'Ferre, you can tell me….." He said as the two of them started walking again.

"No, really, it's alright. Let's go." Combeferre replied, making Joly leave it at that instead for a while.

"Hello, Combeferre." Enjolras and Courfeyrac greeted simultaneously.

But Combeferre simply nodded in response, making the two law students frown.

"Is something the matter?" Enjolras asked, making Combeferre shrug.

"I guess…I mean no, I mean…..maybe. I-I'll just be in my room if you need me." Combeferre responded, making the two law students even more worried for the guide.

Once he heard the door shut, Courfeyrac turned to Enjolras and then said, "Something is definitely wrong with Combeferre. He's not himself at all!"

Enjolras nodded slowly in agreement. "Yes, and we're going to find out and help him get through it, no matter what it is."

**A/N: And that was it! I hope you can review and tell me what you think, it would be great! And Joly isn't in the last part because he's in a different home, just letting you guys in on that detail:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

** A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I've been focused on life and my other stories in my spare time, so I couldn't update this. Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites. I'm also experimenting with other fandoms this summer, so forgive me for slow updates on this fandom. But I promise to finish all my stories. So, here it is... And I edited this, thanks to the most recent guest review. Thanks for pointing that out:)**

"Ferre, don't you have nightshift at the hospital today?" Enjolras called out to his friend, who until now was still inside his room.

"I currently don't have the shift. So I'll be right here." Combeferre responded, not opening the door. Enjolras frowned. Combeferre would usually at least open the door to respond.

"M-may I come in?" Enjolras asked again. For a few moments, there was no response.

"A-alright, you can come in." Enjolras breathed a sigh of relief as he entered the room.

* * *

"Hey." Enjolras greeted, making Combeferre give him a small smile.

"Hi Enjolras." He said simply.

"So, umm..." The law student started, choosing his words very carefully. "Care to explain as to why you seem totally out of it today?"

Combeferre gulped. How was he supposed to think of a convincing lie? "I was just exhausted, that's all."

But Enjolras saw through his mask. "Ferre, me and Feyrac know something's up." Enjolras said, putting his hand over the medical student's.

"Really, Jol, I'm just tired from school." He said, and come to think of it, it wasn't exactly a lie anymore, because he started to stifle a yawn.

"Well, I'll let us discuss this issue next time, but right now, you should rest." Enjolras said, making Combeferre nod sleepily, his eyes was starting to droop.

Enjolras smiled at his friend before telling him to lie down. He gently pulled up the covers. Combeferre was asleep in minutes.

But Enjolras still wasn't that convinced that Combeferre was just tired from school, it seemed true, but he and Courfeyrac knew very well that he was hiding something.

He knew that it was bad to snoop around, but he just couldn't stand his best friend being so distressed. He slowly and quietly picked up his phone. He was scrolling through his conversations when something caught his eye.

_Ferre, you don't have to blame yourself - Joly_

_I know but...she died in my arms, Joly - Combeferre  
_

_It was her time already. - Joly_

_But still - Combeferre_

_You tried your best. Why don't you tell this to Courf and Enj? - Joly_

_No, I don't want to be a burden to them - Combeferre._

_You're not, Combeferre. Well, for now let's let the subject drop. You need rest. Night - Joly_

_Night - Combeferre_

Enjolras just stood there wide-eyed. He carefully placed down the phone and exited the room.

* * *

"Did he tell you?" Courfeyrac questioned.

Enjolras shook his head before replying, "No, but...I found out."

**A/N: And that was it. Please review and tell me what you think! Reviews would make my day:)**


End file.
